1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novelty soap, and particularly to a novelty soap bar surrounding a supercompressed sponge novelty item which pops out when significant use of the soap provides a path for water entry which triggers a surprise expansion of the supercompressed sponge novelty.
2. Description of Related Art
Supercompressed sponges are known novelty items. Compressed sponges with impregnation of soap are known. Novelty soap items such as soap in the shape of dinosaurs are known. Jack-in-the-box toys are well known. Hidden prize identifications such as lottery prize identifications are known in secure locations such as bottle cap liners. Toy-in-box prizes are known in such items as CRACKER JACK caramel popcorn.
There has, however, been no previous showing of a novelty soap item with an internally captured supercompressed sponge novelty which pops up like a jack-in-the-box as the soap covering is removed by use.